This R13 application requests partial support for the American Physiological Society (APS) Presidential Symposium 1 and the Translational Physiology Interest Group (TPIG) Featured Topic Session, which will be featured at the 2016 Experimental Biology (EB) meeting. The EB meeting is a multidisciplinary scientific meeting representing six sponsoring societies, including APS, and multiple guest societies. It features plenary and award lectures, pre-meeting workshops, oral and poster sessions, on-site career services and exhibits of an array of equipment, supplies, and publications required for research labs and experimental studies. EB 2016 will be held April 2-6 at the San Diego Convention Center. Every year, the APS president organizes a President's Symposium Series to be presented during the EB meeting. The PI of this application and APS president organized for EB 2016 three symposia that will focus on the theme Physiological Mechanisms Responsive to Behavioral and Environmental Challenges. The topic of Presidential Symposium 1 is Physiological Processes Underlying Organ Injury in Alcohol Abuse. Together with the Presidential Symposia, the APS Translational Physiology Interest Group (TPIG) promotes featured topic sessions completely based off of submitted abstracts that align thematically with the scientific focus of the Presidential Symposia. The featured topic session consists of six- minute oral presentations followed by a discussion. Significant to this application is the fact tha this will be the first time that alcohol is a highlighted topic at an EB meeting. In Presidential Symposium 1, experts and leaders in the field will present research on several organs targeted by alcohol, including muscle, adipose, liver, and brain. Consequently, the symposium will attract a wide audience and promote dissemination of findings from NIAAA- supported research. Overall, the proposed symposium and featured topic will provide a unique opportunity for basic and translational scientists from diverse gender, ethnicity, discipline, and geographic locations to appreciate the intricacy of the mechanisms underlying organ injury in alcohol abuse and develop professional relationships that will provide venues for innovative progress in the field.